This invention relates to a driving time alarm for a vehicle, and more particularly it relates to a driving time alarm for preventing in advance a driving accident which may be caused by a driver's fatigue.
Generally, it is common knowledge that continuous and long driving of an automobile or the like causes from fatigue a lowering of the power of attention of the driver, deteriorates reflective faculties, or induces sleep, which might result in an increase in possibilities of the occurrence of driving accidents. In order to prevent such driving accidents, it is necessary for the driver to take a regular recess.
Conventional automobiles, however, have not been provided with any measures for estimating a driving time and giving notice of it to the driver. Therefore, the driver himself must be careful to take a recess at appropriate intervals.